Beauty and the Dragon
by RCRC36
Summary: Everything in Fairy Tail was calm and peaceful, that is, until Natsu walks in a Gray and Lucy. He thinks the worst and has a mixture of feelings flowing through him that he doesn't understand. He didn't know it was all an accident and Lucy and Gray don't like each other that way. Before they know it, he ran off on some mission alone and it's up to Lucy to find and bring him back.
1. Chapter 1

One day in Magnolia, young celestial spirit mage, Lucy Heartfilia, woke up with a smile. She got up and summoned her spirit Plue do join her in a nice bath. As she was soaking in her tub, she couldn't help but think about her last mission with Team Natsu; how Natsu saved her from a perverted robber. She started to think the Mirajane was right, maybe she did had feelings for Natsu but she couldn't tell if the feeling was mutual. He was to oblivious when it came to understanding his own feelings.

She sighed and finished washing. She got out with the towel wrapped firmly around her; Plue walked out dripping wet and soggy. Lucy quickly tossed Plue his own towel and he wrapped it around his shoulders.

She was finishing wringing out her wet hair when she heard a sound from outside her bathroom.

She walked out, shrugging it off.

"Hey, Lucy."

"Aaaah!" she turned around, expecting Natsu (he tends to sneak in whenever he pleases). Yet, she came face to face with Gray and, surprise surprise, he was stripped down to his boxers.

"You can't just sneak up on me like that, you perv!" she screamed and kicked him in the stomach.

"Ow, hey! I just came back because I left my shirt here last night!" Lucy thought back to the suggested slumber party Erza practically forced her to have.

"And I'm guessing you're also here for your pants." she said sheepishly, adjusting her towel tighter around her.

Grey looked down in shock, "Shit! I just had those on!"

He bent down to grab his pants but tripped over Plue and came crashing into Lucy.

"Oof," they fell onto the floor in a very awkward position. Grey's lips were pushed onto Lucy's and his hand accidentally rested upon her chest.

Just then, Natsu came barging through the door (which is very rare for him; he usually takes the window).

"Hey, Lucy; I brought some fo-" he stopped when he saw the scene before him.

"Um, nevermind." he quickly turned around and ran out the door at a very fast pace.

"Wait, Natsu!" Lucy pushed Grey off of her and ran after him. "It's not what it looks like!"

She barely made it through the door before she realized she was still only wearing a towel. She ran back in to find Grey wearing his clothes again.

"I need to go after him." she said with a determined look on her face.

"I'm-I'm sorry..." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine. Just get out before I kick you again."

"I said I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, I just have to change!"

"Oh, sorry." he walked out blushing.

He shut the door behind him as you could hear someone else outside.

"Grey-sama! Why are you at Juvia's love rival's house!" Juvia's screeches were heard outside the door.

"Um, I left a shirt here last night."

"You-you stripped in Lucy's house last night."

Juvia quickly opened the door and shut Grey out. She didn't pay any attention to Lucy, who had finally changed into her outfit.

She sat down in depression and grew mushrooms by her door.

"Juvia, stop growing mushrooms in my apartment!"

"Drip drip drop." Juvia said in depression. She started poking her mushrooms sheepishly.

Little did Lucy know, mushrooms growing her house were the least of her problems. Natsu had already made it out of Magnolia, scrunching a random mission paper in his fist. Tears had somehow managed to roll down his cheeks and he didn't know why. What are these feelings? Why am I crying? Where is Happy?!

Somewhere in Fairy Tail...

"He left meee!" Happy cried.

"Happy! Shut up and eat some fish!" Erza shoved a samon in the little exceeds mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week and a day since Natsu left and Lucy chased after him. The guild started to worry because, one, she left her keys and, two, Natsu didn't bring Happy. They were all wondering what happened while Gray kept quiet and Juvia stayed in her depression.

"Drip drip drop." she was growing more mushrooms near the bar in the guild.

"STOP GROWING MUSHROOMS!" Erza shrieked in a very scary manner.

* * *

Lucy finally made Mirajane tell her what mission Natsu took so she was on her way. She had first looked through-out the town thinking maybe he had come to his senses but realized he had really left for the mission. She's been walking through many towns but she had stopped in one called Harvest Village. She felt that she needed to buy more food and supplies so that she may continue her journey for Natsu. After she got the food, she stopped by a random inn and asked the manager if he had seen a rosie haired boy pass by.

"Sorry, ma'am. About a week ago he stopped by and asked about the missing villagers that disappeared into the forest nearby." he gestured to the woods to the east of the town.

"If you want to look for him, I suggest you wait till' morning. Most villagers that go at night are never seen again, due to the beast roaming about." he said with a sorrowful look on his face.

"Beast?" Lucy questioned.

"We don't know what it looks like but we hear it's cries in the night and ear-piercing roaring."

"Thank you, sir." he nodded and she walked away from the inn. She thought about waiting till' morning but she realized nothing was more important then finding her friend.

She set off for the outskirts of the village as the sun set. She was walking and saw a boy in the distance coming near to her.

"Hey, have you seen a bo-" he interrupted her with an evil laugh that escaped his lips.

"Oh, I'm so sorry if I frightened you. My friends tell me my laugh is a little odd." he smirked. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a full on black outfit which frightened Lucy a bit; why would some guy be dressed like that? Creepy...

"Um, have you seen a boy with pink hair?" she questioned.

"You know what, I think one of my friends saw him but you'll have to come with me if you want to see him." he grinned. Something was wrong but this was the only clue to where Natsu was.

"I don't know if I can trust you." she took a step back.

"Oh, come on princess. I'll protect you." his evil laugh shook through him again.

"Again with the laugh?!" Lucy asked slightly scared. He just smiled and gently started pulling her to the woods.

Soon they arrived to a small little camp. Lucy felt that something was off and she started to regret coming.

There were five other people at the camp; four boys and one girl.

"Hey, guys; look what I found. A little Fairy Tail wizard." he grabbed Lucy's hand (not as gentle as last time) and showed them her mark.

"She's too cute to be treated like the villagers we had fun with." said the fat one that sneered at her.

"I say we play a little game. We are the predators that chase the pray." the taller one said.

"Let's make a deal." said the brown haired boy. "There's a mountain a few miles in that direction." pointing to the east.

"If you can reach there without being caught by us or Vanessa's pets, we'll let you go." he smirked and the girl giggled.

He shoved her to the direction of the mountain. "You get one minute head-start. Go."

She knew something was wrong from the start; she didn't think twice as she took off towards the mountain, hearing the laughs of the people at the camp. Suddenly someone yelled, "Zero!" The games had begun.

She kept running and running but knew they were closing in on her. She heard footsteps coming close and she tripped on a fallen branch; she fell down a steep hill and suddenly heard low growling where she had once been. She looked up from where she had fallen and saw seven or eight wolf-like creatures that looked as if they were made from some sort-of dark mist. They surrounded her, along with the people that had been at the camp. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain and humiliation.

Then she heard a roar that pierced her ears. She threw her hands over them but still heard the sound of dogs whimpering and people's screams of

"Retreat! It's the beast!" she heard footsteps fading away and slowly opened her eyes. She ignored the pain from her leg and crawled up the hill she had fallen down. She wanted to see what had saved her, beast or not.

She couldn't believe her eyes as she stood up from the hill and came face to face with a crimson colored dragon. It had amber horns emerging from it's head and amber plates that stuck out of it's back. There were a few odd pink markings on it, as well. It stared deep into her eyes; they were the color of fire. She saw anger in them but also pain and suffering. She took a safe step back and looked at it's right arm; a big gash ran down it's shoulder. Not only that, it had something hidden under the gash. She didn't want to step any closer but squinted her eyes at it. It looked like the... Fairy Tail symbol?! It was in the exact place Natsu's was. Same color, too.

She was in shock but slowly made her way to the beast's face, "Natsu?..." Her hand reached out to it. The dragon made a weird noise, somewhat like a growl but not too threatening. It put it's face against her hand and that's when she knew.

"Natsu?! What happened?!" she said an before she knew it, she felt very dizzy and weak. She looked to her leg and saw blood. Dark overcame her eyesight as she felt the sense of being lifted in the air.

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail...

"I've had enough!" said Gray as he slammed his drink down.

"So has Juvia!" Juvia said standing up.

"I'm going to look for Flame Brain and Lucy." he angry voice boomed.

"I'll go, too." said Erza. She somehow already had her stuff packed up behind her and she was wearing a sunhat.

"What are we waiting for?" she questioned. Gray and Juvia just looked at her in awe.

"Um, Juvia will start packing now." Juvia sheepishly side-stepped away.

"Um, I'll help." Gray started slowly backing away from Erza who just rolled her eyes at sat down at the bar.

Juvia's POV

Gray-sama wants to help me pack!

Gray's POV

I hope Juvia can grab her stuff so I can pack mine, too.

Nobody's POV

Gray followed Juvia to her room inside the guild and walked in behind her.

"Nice place..." he said looking around. Pictures of him were taped on every wall and open space.

"I like how you decorate." he smirked.

Juvia blushed and ripped the pictures off at a super fast speed, "Juvia is embarrassed."

Gray just shrugged and went into her closet; she was about to follow in after him but he closed the door behind him. He came out three seconds later holding a bra.

He smirked again and held the bra up to her, "Nice, pink huh? I thought you always wore blue."

"Aaaah!" she screamed and snatched it from him.

"Gray-sama, you must stop," she blushed."Juvia is done packing anyway."

Gray turned his gaze to behind Juvia, there stood a huge (not as big as Erza, though) pile of suitcases.

"Oh, glad I could help." he waved behind him and walked out the door, leaving her standing there shocked.

Gray's POV

Well, that was fun... Now I need to grab a pair of clothes (not that I will be wearing them anyway) and we can leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy started to wake up, her vision was still blurry but it cleared after a few seconds. She slowly got up and checked for her injuries; for some odd reason, they looked pretty much healed. They were now faded scars left in the places of the gashes. She looked down at her leg and saw this clear liquid on it.

"Ew, is that spit?" she asked no one in particular.

"Wait, where am I?" she looked around to find her self in some sort of cave. Then all the sudden she saw movement coming from the corner of the large cave.

"Natsu?... Is that you?" her eyes were full of fear.

_"Hi, Lucy!"_

"Eeep!" she looked around but saw no one.

"Who's there?"

_"Lucy, come on. It's me, Natsu!"_

"What where?!" she looked around frantically and saw a crimson dragon emerge from behind a boulder.

_"Here..."_

After she saw the dragon, memories flooded back about the attack, the dragon, the Fairy Tail symbol...

"Natsu, how can I understand you?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" she squealed.

_"Well, you can hear me because you are wearing the scarf Igneel gave me..."_

She looked down to see the scarf wrapped snugly around her neck.

_"I guess you need something close of mine to hear me talk to you."_

"Um, that's strange... I'm am so confused and scared right now." she started to slightly shake,

_"No, it's ok. Calm down... But now you see the reason I haven't returned to Fairy Tail yet. I was sent on a mission to uncover the disappearing villagers that were supposed to have been taken by a reptilian creature. I was going to bring you with but you were... busy with Grey so I just left." the dragon sighed._

"Whoa, hang on! There is nothing between us! He came back to my house after the sleep over Erza forced me to have and was grabbing his shirt. I came out of the shower, he tripped on Plue and he landed on me. You came in at the wrong moment, I was just about to shove him off." she looked down in shame.

_"Oh... I, uh-I didn't know." he said blushing in embarrassment. Hopefully it was hard to tell, due to his already red appearance._

It was an awkward silence until Lucy stepped in, "What happened to you?"

_"Okay, I'll tell you."He sat down on the floor. _

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

Natsu finally made it to Harvest Village, he didn't take a break on the way. He was to overwhelmed so he just kept going. He stopped by the inn and went over to the manager.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm here on a mission about the disappearing villagers."

"Oh, sure. You see, for the past few weeks villagers had gone into the woods and disappeared. We don't know whether it be the thugs hiding in the forest or the mythical creature the lives in the mountain but we've already had 18 villagers gone."

"When was the last disappearance?"

"A teenage girl,right on the edge of the forest screamed and when we came looking... She was gone; this was two days ago." he sighed.

"Thanks, sir. I'll do what I can!" he dashed off into the woods, not thinking (he never does).

He ran as fast as he could, further into the woods. He then abruptly stopped and started sniffing the air. He knew that smell anywhere, that was the smell of a dragon.

"Igneel?!" he yelled as he chased after the scent.

He was brought to the mountain and entered through the opening of a cave. He walked through the cave until he found the owner of the scent. It wasn't Igneel but, heck! It was a dragon!

An old blue dragon lay across the ground; he looked very weak and tired.

"Dragon?! It's a dragon!" Natsu started doing a happy dance.

"Oh, great. A dragon slayer... Put me out of my misery, please." the dragon spoken through his mind. Natsu understood without any object because he was indeed a dragon slayer.

"No way! You might know Igneel! Wait, have you seen any missing villagers?! No, wait again, Igneel is more important right now!"

"I know nothing of your Igneel and the villagers were taken by a dark guild; the same guild that transformed me into this!" he mentally yelled at Natsu, full of anger.

"Well, maybe I could help break the curse." Natsu stated, still slightly depressed that he felt so close to finding Igneel but was, yet again, very far.

The blue dragon thought for a moment and grinned a very creepy smile. Natsu, being Natsu, thought nothing of it.

"Sure, I've been waiting a decade for someone to say that. Come over here and I'll show you how you can help." Natsu dumbly walked over until he was face-to-face with the blue dragon.

"Now stand still as I say a few enchanting words and blow the smoke of my flames over you." Natsu obeyed but couldn't help noticing the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He thought that he was probably hungry and shrugged it off.

"Dragon stay, Dragon feel. I pass on the curse of my powers onto you." before Natsu could say something, the dragon yelled, "TRANSFER!"

There was a poof of smoke and Natsu fell to the ground, groaning in pain as his body begun the transformation.

"What did you... Do?!" Natsu asked as he felt heat brim to his face. There was now a human in place of the blue dragon that sneered at Natsu.

"Stupid dragon slayer. It's been far too long that my beloved was stolen from me and I've been cursed. The cure was either to pass on my powers or an act of true love. My only choice left being give the curse to you, either pass it on or have an act of true love be bestowed upon you. Goodbye." he smirked and disappeared around the corner of the cave.

Natsu lay lifeless on the col cave floor, his body soon turning into that of a dragons.

* * *

_"I woke up and I was like this, the wizard no where to be seen..." he sighed looking down._

"I'm so sorry... Really, I wish I should have gotten here early. I'm so stupid." Lucy let a single tear fall down her cheek.

She felt something wet and rough lick away her tear and she smiled weakly at Natsu.

"I promise, we will somehow cure this curse." Lucy said determined.

All the sudden she yawned.

_"It's late, you should rest. There's a decent sized rock over there that you could lay on and a thin sheet. Sorry... I didn't bring much."_

"It's fine, thanks Natsu." Lucy smiled weakly again and headed over to the still had a slight limp from her leg although it was healing as best as it could. She then layed on the rock and covered herself with the thin sheet.

"Night, Natsu." she yawned then closed her eyes.

_Natsu looked up at her and smiled, "Night, Lucy." He walked over to a near corner and layed down his large dragon body._

* * *

A few hours later...

Lucy woke up uncomfortable and freezing. She shivered and got up from the hard rock, looking around. In the corner was a sleeping dragon Natsu.

_Cute_, she thought... Wait, what?! Nevermind, it's late. She tried to lay back down but she couldn't fall asleep. She sat back up and looked over at Natsu. She got up slowly and started shuffling her feet over to the large dragon. The closer she got,the warmer she felt.

She came up to his face and saw that he looked like he was asleep. _Well, nothing to lose_, she thought as she stepped over his arm and lay between his chest and arm. She could feel his heavy breathing and snuggled closer to him. Warm immediately hit her body.

Little did she know Natsu was partially awake, he had a weird feeling he never had before and he didn't realize what it was. He was happy all the sudden...

He gently wrapped his arm around Lucy and pulled her closer. He had a hint of a smirk of his face when she mumbled, "Natsu..." in her sleep. She was dreaming about him and he was happy. They fell asleep together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Juvia's POV**

"Gray-sama, are we near Harvest Village yet?"

"Juvia, we are miles from Harvest... Di I need to come over there and carry you? (Geez, where is Happy when you need him...)"

"No! Juvia is fine." I turned and tried to hide my blush as I imagined Gray-sama carrying me bridal style, through the guild after we had our imaginary marriage.

"Stop this foolishness. It is close to nightfall so you WILL get your sleeping bags out and we WILL have a good night's sleep." Erza commanded in a very menacing tone.

"AYE, SIR!" Gray-sama and I saluted. We didn't even notice that Erza had already set up camp, in the blink of an eye. Juvia is astonished...

"Juvia, go in that tent... NOW!"

"YES, MA'AM. JUVIA IS SORRY!" I ran into a large tent she pointed out.

I went in and took out my sleeping bag from my suitcase. I laid it out on the ground. Hm, plenty of space...

All the sudden, Gray un-zipped the tent and came in, sitting next to me.

"Does my Gray-sama need something?"

"I'm sleeping here." he stated plainly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh... Juvia is sorry; she thought Erza had made her come in this tent."

"She did, she just doesn't want me in her tent because of my 'stripping' problems. She said something about not wanting to wake up to a naked man next to her or something." he shrugged and rolled his eyes. N-na. Naked?!

"Oh! Um, Juvia will sleep now!" I quickly turned and dove into my sleeping bag, hiding the blush that was creeping up my face.

Gray-sama just shrugged and took out his sleeping bag. He laid it right next to mine and sprawled out on top. In a matter of seconds, snoring was coming from his direction.

I started to sleepily close my eyes until a hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me into it's chest... Gray-sama grabbed me in his sleep! He is cold... JUVIA LOVES IT!

I sighed and snuggled deeper into his chest but I felt something again... GRAY-SAMA WAS SLEEP-STRIPPING WITH HIS OTHER FREE HAND! JUVIA IS FREAKING OUT!

His free hand had already taken off his shirt and pants but, luckily, it stopped there. I sighed and snuggled again into his now bare chest. I don't think Juvia will be able to sleep tonight!

* * *

**Lucy prov...**

I woke up to a slightly dark cave. Just then, I realized that Natsu's arm was still wrapped firmly around me from last night. I blushed a little.

I look up at his face and almost start laughing out loud. His muzzle was wide open and his tongue dangled lifelessly out of his mouth. He was making obnoxious growling noises that sounded a lot like snores.

I gently try to move is large arm but it just wraps tighter around me... Great. I squirm a little, managing not to wake him up, and slither out of his grasp.

I stretch my arms and look at the far area to the right of the cave. There seemed to be some entrance to a tunnel which I followed; it led me to a small pond area that was covered by steam. Perfect for washing up in!

_''At least I have some where to wash!''_ I thought.

I look back through the tunnel, just in case, and hear the snores of the gentle beast. I smile to myself and start to undress. I take of Igneel's scarf and place it near the edge; I place the rest of my clothing right next to it.

* * *

**Nobody's POV...**

Lucy hummed to herself as she scrubbed. Little did she know Natsu had just woken up and was startled when he saw no trace of Lucy. He decided to investigate and walked slowly down the tunnel; a breaze of steam met his face once he stepped into the pond room.

He walked up to the pond and looked at the water. His mouth seemed very parch, all of the sudden,and he decided to take a drink.

"Aaaaah!"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Aaaaah!" I saw Natsu near the edge of the pond and sunk deeper into the water so that my head was the only object above water.

"Natsu! What are you doing?!"

He skimmed the water and found my bobbing head. He shrugged and went back to his drink.

"Natsu, I'm washing!" he looked at me with a so-what expression. I glared at him and then things seemed to click. I didn't like the look that was plastered on his face... Excited and?... THAT PERVY DRAGON!

He started to make a mad dash into the water and towards me. Before he could even catch a glimpse of me, I karate kicked him into tomorrow. He laid lifelessly near the edge of the pond. Satisfied with my work, I finished washing and threw my clothes back on. I sashayed out of the pond room and back into the 'main' room.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

BONK!

I saw a flying foot and then black. I woke up a little later to see Lucy walk away, into the next room. Great...She's mad because I finally realized she was 'washing' and... HEY, I'M STILL A MAN BEHIND THESE SCALES AND HORNS!

I quickly got up and found her sitting on the rock she was supposed o fall asleep on. She was wearing Igneel's scarf so I decided I should apologize.

_"Lucy, please talk to me... Sorry about. Heh heh, yah..."_

No reply.

_"Lucy, if you don't talk to me I will have to take matters into my own hands." I made a creepy dragon smile._

Still no reply. Fine, she asked for it. Ever since I went into dragon form, I've been surviving on pure instinct and feelings. What's weird is that, ever since Lucy came, I've gotten this weird feeling and it's making me do what I'm going to do right now.

I walked over to her with an almost bored expression mixed with pure concentration. I gently pushed her to the ground with my paw as she looked up at me, shocked. I still held on to her as I lowered my head down to her neck and licked her. She gasped and I smirked. I kept licking her neck and made my way to her jaw-line, I then started to lick her face.

"Natsu, stop! This is really weird!" she was giggling. Hmph, glad she likes it. *Cue creepy smirk*

"Natsu, don't you think this is going a little far?" I continued to lick her, seductively.

_"Of course not. Psh. I would do this to you in regular form, too!" isn't this what guild members do to each other? No? Well, this is sorta weird but I... Kinda like it._

"Really, I bet that once we get out of this you won't do it again!" she giggled as I continued to lick her.

_"Ha! You're on!" I smirked mentally as I licked her over and over. What is wrong with me?!_

"Celestial promise? If you break it (which you will), you on me 100,000 jewels." Things just got serious. I took a break from licking her and looked her straight in the eye.

_"And what do I get if I follow through with this bet?"_

"I will let you sleep in my bed with me for a whole month. No complaining." she smirked. Ha, she thinks she'll win.

I walk away from her and let her sit up. I sit a few feet away and start to think logically again... Well, as logical as I can get. Why are these weird feelings taking over me? It's so easy to forget things here. I still need to find a way to turn back to normal. What were the two ways again? An act of true love and passing it on to another... I can't trick somebody into taking this curse from me even though I don't mind being in a form Igneel was in. So, what did the man mean by an act of true love? I guess we'll find out otherwise I might pass this disease onto Ice Princess.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I woke up to a weird feeling... I feel like somebody just called me an Ice Princess... I will personally kill Natsu once I find him and Lucy.

I groan and try to move in my sleep, but I noticed that my arm was wrapped firmly around... Juvia? Annnnnd I was in my boxers. Well, this is odd. I guess there is only one solution to this, I kinda like Juvia. Well, at least I can recognize my feelings instead of being oblivious to them like someone I know. *Hint, hint* NATSU.

I grin and look down at her sleeping body. How have I not noticed it before; the gorgeous blue hair, the deep blue eyes, the obsession with non-other then... Me. This sorta stuff can develop, literally, over night.

I nuzzled my head into the crook of her neck and fell back into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Juvia's POV**

I felt a hand move down to the jacket I slept in last night. Hmm, what's going on?

I yawned and tried to sit up but Gray-sama's arm was still wrapped tightly around me... Whose hand is taking off my jacket?!Gray-sama was sleep-stripping... ME!

I struggled to get out of his grasp but it only tightened.

"ERZA, JUVIA IS SCARED!" I screamed and still didn't manage to wake Gray-sama up.

Erza burst through the tent and scanned the area. She saw Gray-sama try to move down to my shirt and decided to attack.

"GRAY, YOU PERVERT! AWAKEN!" she punched his face with so much force I almost felt it. Gray's eyes popped open and he rolled onto his back, cradling his nose.

"Ow, Damn! Erza, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"GRAY, YOU HAVE VIOLATED GUILD CODE! YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!" Erza grabbed Gray by his ear and dragged him out of the tent. All I heard afterwards was screaming and evil laughing... Juvia is still scared.

I put on my jacket and fixed my messy hair. I cleaned myself up and packed up my sleeping bag. I walked outside to see a knocked out Gray and Erza sitting on his chest eating... Cake?

"Juvia!" she signaled me to come over.

"Aye!" I said scared.

"You are now safe from the clutches of this pervert. No need to thank me... Unless you have more cake?" her menacing eyes stared straight into my soul.

"Uh, AYE SIR!" I saluted her and ran to get more cake. I came back and Gray-sama was just waking up again; he rubbed his eyes tiredly... He is so beautiful.

He turned his head slowly and spotted the red head making a mad dash for the tent. Erza just shrugged and turned to me.

I gave her the cake and stepped away, hoping for her approval.

She took a bite, "Hm... It is good, now go explain what happened to Gray." I must obey her every order.

I walked into the tent to see Gray cowering in the corner.

"Gray-sama, it's ok." he looked at me scared.

"Erza just punished you for trying to sleep-strip Juvia..." I said sheepishly. His eyes widened but then softened.

"I'm sorry for that, Juvia."

"It's... It's ok, Gray-sama."

"We should pack up camp now." he smiled warmly.

"Ok." I smiled back.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I left the cave and left Lucy in it's safe keeping. I went to go look for food because I could hear her stomach growling from the pond room. If Happy were here, he would call Lucy fat. Heh heh... I miss Happy.

I shook out the memories as I started stalking a female elk. It looked so peaceful and calm... And delicious. I stalked it until it cornered itself between the roots of a large tree. I jumped out and pounced; I snapped it's neck in a split second. I grinned, proud of my kill, as I grabbed it in my mouth and flew back to the cave.

I got in and saw Lucy just looking at Igneel's scarf around her. I came up tp her and let the elk drop out of my mouth.

"Aaaaah! Natsu! What is this?!" she squealed. Hm, not the reaction I expected...

_"Um, food? What? Did I do something wrong?"_

"It-it looks. Um, appetizing." she gulped.

_"Oh, glad you like it." I smirked and started walking away._

"Wait, can you possibly cook it or something?" she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

I nodded and dragged it away from her so I wouldn't burn her. I felt the heat rise out from my lungs and into my throat; it rose out of me and created flames. I scorched the elk but didn't completely turn it black. I proceeded to cut it into smaller pieces, with my tail.

I pushed it with my nose over to Lucy and bowed my head as she took the first bite.

"Um... Crunchy and delicious!" she smiled and continued eating. I let out a sigh of relief knowing that she liked it.

_"So, while you're eating I was hoping we could discuss more about a plan or something... I mean I can't stay in dragon form forever and we can't live in this cave forever." I think I saw her frown a bit. Why is that?_

She swallowed, "Um, well I know that you would never pass on the curse to another but I don't know how or where we could find an act of true love.

I nodded and saw her eyes widen in thought.

_"What are you thinking?" I cocked my head to the side._

"Oh! It's, um, nothing... I was just thinking of an act of true love that probably wouldn't work. (It's not like you like me like that anyway...)" she blushed and looked at her shoes.

_"What was that? Actually, nevermind. Just tell me what you were thinking! I'll do anything to get out of this form."_

She blushed even deeper, "Um, it was nothing but a stupid idea. I won't work..."

_"WHAT?!"_

"Nothing, ok?!" she looked like a tomato as she stormed over to her rock.

_Um, ok? I'll just ask her later then... What is her problem anyway and why was she blushing?... A better question is why did she look so cute when she blushed?_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I can't just come right out and say, "Hey, maybe we should kiss!" I know it's always worked in the books I've read but what are the odds that he's developed feeling for me just like I have for him? He's always to oblivious to understand his feelings, anyway.

I sat down and folded my arms; I heard Natsu walk int the pond room. Maybe I should apologize for freaking out on him. Yah, I guess I should.

I got up and started walking down the tunnel slowly... Why is my heart racing?

I walk in and, at first, couldn't see him. I squinted and then saw him through the steam.

''Natsu what are you doing"? I ask

Just then a big splash of water hit me, I look at the lathing dragon.

''Oh, it's on Natsu!" I yelled and ran towards him. I jumped in the pond and started to splash him. It was probably really one-sided because of how large he was and considering he was using his tail.

Just then, I heard Natsu's stomach made a big growl.

_''Guess I'm a bit hungry... Would you be ok staying here by yourself?"__  
_

"I'll be fine, just don't eat in front of me please''. I said thinking of Natsu eating an innocent 's probably so violent...

_''Alright, I'll eat after I catch it. It might be awhile, though, and I sense a storm coming." he said looking at me concerned._

__I nodded sheepishly. I can handle it... My fear of storms is in the past. He walked out and flew out of the entrance to the cave.

For awhile, I just sat around. I washed up again in the pond room but then found myself sitting around again. It's so boring here, why can't Natsu just co-

BOOM

"Aaaaaah!" I squealed and dove behind my rock. I peeked out and saw lighting flash into the distance... Just great.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Gray,Erza, and Juvia made it to Harvest Village after hours of sorrowful walking and a very commanding Erza.

Just then, the group walked up to the hotel near the main square. The manager was resuming his regular duties as he stood outside the doorway.

"You, sir. Have you seen a young adult male with rosie pink hair?" she asked him.

He gulped, "Um, aye sir! He came by around a week ago and asked about the disappearances. Another girl also came a day ago and asked for him, too."

"We'll ask around."Gray said and walked across the street, up to a man selling goods.

"Sir, have you seen a rosie haired man?"

"Oh! Yes, he walked by about a week ago... He looked distressed; said something about a blonde girl kissing a boy. What was his name again? Great? Gloop? Grake? Gray... Yah, that's it!" Gray gulped and turned to Erza and Juvia.

Juvia was sulking in her own little corner, growing mushrooms and Erza stood in a very menacing stance.

"Gray. You have much explaining to do... So, this is all you fault?"

He widened his eyes and threw his hands up defensively, "No, no! It was a mistake; that night we had the slumber party, I had accidentally left my shirt there and went to pick it up. I came, tripped over Plue when I went to pick it up, and landed on Lucy! (Who just so happened to be in a towel...) Please don't hurt me, again!" Gray shrunk lower as Erza came over and toward over him.

"It still was your fault, Gray. You are now going to personally apologize to both when we find them."

"Aye, sir!" I saluted.

* * *

**Happy's POV**

It's a good thing I caught up to Erza, Juvia, and Gray when I did. I was still a little stunned to find Gray and Juvia in that tent, though... He liiiiiiiiiiikes her.

I'm just minding myself in Juvia's bag right now.

"Aye, sir!" Was that Gray? STOP TAKING MY LINE!

"Who was that?" Erza said suspiciously. Wait, did I say that out-loud?

Juvia opened her bag and dropped it when she saw me. Heh, I'm scary like a dragon.

I rolled out with a pair of Juvia's (clean) underwear on my head.

"Aye! Hi, guys. Why did we stop looking for Natsu?" I tilted my head to the side and the underwear fell off my head.

"Eek!" Juvia pounced and scooped up her underwear quickly... She's embarrassed. :3

"Happy, when did you get here?!" Erza towered over me.

"I'm sorry! I just missed Natsu so much and I wanted to help!" I squeaked.

"Well, what's done is done. Happy, you will scout from above once we travel into that forest over there." she pointed behind a nice hotel.

"Aye, sir!" Ha, I say it so much better. Has Juvia gained weight? Nah, that's only Lucy.

We walked into the nice hotel and checked in for the night. Finally, a bed over a bag!

BOOM

Well, I hope Lucy is ok. I'm the only one that knows she still fears storms... What?! I snuck into her house with Natsu and he was too oblivious to noticed she was scared. Well... She did hide it well, if you count hiding under the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Juvia's POV**

We walked into our hotel room we checked out from that nice manager. I put my suitcase on one of the two queen sized beds, thinking back to the night in the tent. I started blushing furiously.

"Juvia, are you okay? You look a little red." Happy asked.

"I'm fine." I quickly squeaked and turned around.

"Maybe you should visit the hot springs and relax." Erza looked concerned.

"Yah, maybe Juvia does need to relieve some stress." I shrugged and grabbed a towel from our bathroom. I walked back out and Erza, Gray, and Happy were all sitting on a bed staring at me... Juvia is very wary.

"You go relax, I need to talk to Gray." Erza commanded.

I nodded quickly and rushed out of the room. Right when I closed the door, I pressed my ear up to the surface.

"I am paying for another room." Erza said... I think, it was sorta muffled.

"Why?!" Gray said.

"I don't want another incident like the one in the tent."

"I didn't mean to! I WAS SLEEPING!"

"Don't raise your voice to me, Gray. And why do you care so much anyway?"

"He liiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes her." Happy stated, rolling his tongue. I blushed again on the outside of the door. I was done listening so I walked to the elevator and took it down to the lobby. I walked outside to be greeted by a warm breeze of night air. I walked to the hotel's hot springs located at the back of the hotel. I walked in to be greeted by a rush of steam. Things were a bit foggy due to the steam but I managed to make out the Girls symbol and proceed to the lockers. I put all my clothes in a locker and wrapped my towel firmly around me.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

So I was a little upset about having to share a room with Happy. Sue me. He non-stops talking about fish and rolling his tongue... Well, it is better then sharing a room with Flamebrain.

I stormed out of our new hotel room, right next to the girls. I need to relax. I walked up to the open elevator and pressed the button, waiting for it to slowly close.

"Graaaaaaaaay!" Happy was flying at full speed towards the elevator.

"Close the doors, close the doors, close the doors!" I repeatedly pressed the lobby button, hoping to have the doors close faster. Happy was almost to the elevator and the doors were taking their own sweet time.

"CLOSE!" I screamed and finally had the doors shut completely. BANG!

"Ouch." I heard Happy mutter outside the elevator. I smirked and felt the floor slowly make it's way down to the first floor.

* * *

**Happy's POV**

I only wanted to have someone to talk with and he gets up and leaves! I decide to just follow him out and keep him company.

I spotted him in the elevator and yelled his name, hoping he would stop the doors from closing. For some reason he started struggling to press a button. Maybe he's trying to keep it open but... Just in case.

I took off at full speed towards the elevator. Almost there.

BANG!

"Ouch..." I hit the doors, face first, and slowly slipped down to the floor. What was his problem anyway? I was going to share my fish!

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Gray made his way out the hotel lobby and to the hot springs behind it. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way inside. Steam immediately made his eye sight falter but he went up and looked at one of the two signs leading to the lockers.

"Hmm, it's too foggy to tell. Oh well." he shrugged and went into a random locker room.

He looked around curiously and saw that only one locker was taken.

He shrugged again, "More space for me." He stripped off his clothes and left them scattered on the benches lining the lockers. He walked out through the door leading to the hot spring, only to be met with more steam.

He walked down the steps and felt the warm/hot water rise to right under his chest. The hot contrasting against his cold body was relaxing and he felt himself sink to his knees and let the water go over his shoulders.

"Aaaaah..." he smiled to himself and let his body relax.

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

I let my self soak in the warm water, letting my mind float with it.

I wonder if Gray-sama does like Juvia... But why would he like a stalker?

I frowned and sunk deeper into the water, until it reached my neck. Juvia just need to relax. So what if Gray-sama is hot and gor-

I heard someone come out through the locker room and step into the water. I'll just stay in this corner over here... Juvia doesn't like people seeing her so vulnerable, even if they're other women.

"Aaaaah..."

"Eek." I squeaked to myself. If Juvia is correct, that sounded much like a man. No time to be a coward, if this perv wants to try something he is in for a rude awakening.

"Who's there?!" I stood up, making sure to cover myself as I walked towards where the voice was.

"Hello?" I saw a figure and the closer I got, I could make out more details. Black hair, necklace, Fairy Tail symb-

"GRAY?!" I yelled and launched myself back under the water, only letting my nose and up above.

He didn't seem fazed as he turned towards me but right when he saw me his eyes widened.

"Juvia?! What are you doing in here?!" he stood up, only letting me see his chest and up... Mmm, that six pack. No, Juvia! Snap out of it!

"Gray, this is the women's hot spring."

His eyes widened even more, "Crap! I couldn't see, there was so much steam..."

"Uh, Juvia wants you to leave now."

"Uh, yah. Sorry." he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. His hand were under water but he brought one up quickly, to wave goodbye.

"By-" he didn't realize that when he brought his hand up, he splashed me square in the face.

My whole head was dripping and I was glaring daggers at him.

"I'm so-" I splashed him right back with my hands, still managing to keep my neck down under water.

He looked down at me, dripping and giving me an evil laugh.

"Challenge excepted." he smirked. Then World War 3 broke loose as we splashed each other, back and forth. We each managed to keep ourselves hit me with a huge amount of water but Juvia can do better.

I raised my arms above the water (still covered up) and brought a huge wave of water with me, that towered over Gray-sama's precious head.

"Oh, sh-" I washed him away and the wave pushed him into the steam and, from what I heard, into the steps.

"Ouch!"

"Gray-sama, are you okay?!" I shouted, still unable to see him.

"Yah, I'm fine. Just ran into these steps." he paused and I heard some footsteps. "Oh hey, Erza!... Wait. ERZA?!"

"GRAY! YOU PERVERT, YOU'VE GONE BEYOND THE LINE! NOW YOU MUST DIE!" I heard Erza's screeches from across the hot springs. I went completely under water and hid, but that didn't stop me from hearing Gray's loud cries of pain.

Oh, my poor baby.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I had devoured the male deer I found just as it started to rain. I should probably start heading back to the cave now. Maybe me and Lucy can search new parts of the cave.

I flew up into the air and let out a loud roar. Gosh, it feels good to be a dragon. I flew over to the cave and through the entrance.

As I put my paws on the surface of the cave a flash of lighting and roll of thunder sounded behind me. The light lit up the cave and I used it to my advantage; I looked around but could not see Lucy.

Another blast of thunder shook the cave.

BOOM!

"Eep!" I heard a little cry come from behind the boulder. I walked over slowly, curious to see what was going on.

_"Lucy?"_

"Oh, hey Natsu! How are you?! Okay, that's cool. I just have some business to take care of now." her words came out fast as she dove back behind the boulder.

_"What business do you have behind a rock?" I cocked my head to the side._

"Um, important busine-"

BOOM!

"EEP!" she crouched lower and started to sob.

"_Lucy, are you afraid of storms. Oh, no. Just calm down, okay? Hey, everything's going to be okay."_ I went beside her and pulled her into my large dragon arms, letting her absorb it's comfort and heat. I cuddled with her as another rumble of thunder passed but, this time, she didn't make a noise. She rested her head on my chest and moved closer.

I smiled to myself and shaded her from the lighting, with my wing. Soon enough, I heard her soft breathing and the steady beat of her heart.

_"I wonder... An act of true love." I thought to myself about what Lucy could have possibly meant earlier. One thought caught my attention but the fact that it didn't come from me had me even more shocked._

"Natsu... Kiss... Me..." Lucy mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

**Happy's POV**

Why do I feel like my Natsu is in loooooove? Eh, it could be me craving fish... I love fish.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" I looked around the girl's hotel room for Erza but she wasn't there either.

"Hello?!" Hm, might as well head to the hot springs to see if Gray and Erza went there too.

Okay, so I had someone comment about Juvia growing mushrooms. It doesn't mean she actually used her water ability to grow mushrooms. In many funny anime shows, when a character gets depressed they grow mushrooms around them. It's just like when, in cartoons, a character gets sad and a cartoon cloud appears above their head. It's just a funny thing they do when they are depressed, haha.

You guys NEED to watch Ouran High School Host Club! It'll show the whole mushroom thing and it's absolutely hilarious. :3

I'll be up loading the next chapter soon!


End file.
